Alice
Alice is a fictional character in Lightshow. She is a bartender at Ball Busters, where she applied for a job there shortly after college. She is always searching for love and mostly ends up settling for less. Bio Alice started off a little rough on her first day of elementary as a first grader, she was nearly beat up but then was saved by someone unknown as shown in (RP or episode in the future), afterwards she had a pretty good childhood being popular and catching the eyes of various boys, but she still felt like something was missing. When she graduated from College she had goals on becoming a writer, but she needed to make some easy money, so she got a job at Ball Busters, when she found Emma drunk outside and Emma returned the favor by mentioning her to Simon. Soon after, she became friends with the DJ Michael, and then Thomas and Molly. After graduating she was also in a relationship with a guy named James, but after a few years of going out, they break up because it's revealed in (RP or episode in the future) that James was actually in a relationship with Alice's high school rival Carmen. Heartbroken, Simon comes in and ends up sleeping with her, the two decided to have a purely physical relationship, but in Date Night the two realize that they just aren't right for each other and decide to be just friends. Personality Unlike all of her friends, Alice is very levelhead and normal, she takes things more seriously (though she does occasionally like to have some dirty fun), and is always searching for her soulmate. A running joke is that Alice gets mistaken for being related to Blue. But in reality, they are both different, as Alice is a mix of many other television characters which include Monica from Friends (Confusion on Attraction), Marnie from Girls (Heartbroken a lot), and Robin from How I Met Your Mother (Personality Quirks). She is uptight sometimes, because she always happens to be in the worst of situations, usually because of her friends. She isn't good at finding luck in the dating department, where she always stumbles mostly due to her lack of self-confedence. She wants to become a writer and rumor has it that it may be more of a focus in season two. Alice has a big hatred towards video games, comic books, or anything nerds love, she worries that because of that people will mistake her for Blue. Alice is also not a good drug user, when she smokes crack, she laughs uncontrollably, and when she takes LSD she has bad mind trips. Jobs 'Bartender at Ball Busters (Season One - )' Alice got a job at Ball Busters after bringing Emma home in (RP or episode in the future). Trivia *Alice's birthday and age is unknown at this time. *Alice is an aspiring author. *Alice and Blue may be compared often, but are both different in certain ways * Alice is single, Blue is married to Pink * Alice is only unlucky when dating, Blue is always unlucky. * Alice has a more bluberry color, Blue is more traditonal Blue. * Alice perfers to go out and have fun, Blue perfers to stay indoors. * They both get into crazy situations due to their friends. *Alice has bad mind trips when on drugs as shown in WTF. *Alice tends to worry about certain issues like body image and mistakes. *Is roommates with Molly after the events of Kitty Room. *Alice originally had short hair, but in Nerd Night, she changed her hair to make it long, and will be that hairstyle from now on. *Is great with kids. *In Your Welcome Mr. Dick, Alice gets mad when people think she's not funny, which led her to buying a demonic puppet known as Mr. Dick. *Is a skilled runner. *Her last name is Berry as confirmed in This is Anarchy. Season One Alice had a "friends with benefits" relationship with Simon, but in Date Night, the two break up and decide to be just friends. Alice also has a bad mind trip in WTF, and she gets drunk in Autotune and The Alcohol. Alice helps Charlotte get Blue in Birthday Boy, accidentally sends Simon a false email in Freeway Fun, and has Molly move in with her in Kitty Room. Season Two Alice had most of the screen time in Season Two, she was depressed and heart broken after breaking up with Simon when the two never actually had a relationship, however, her depression has also come from her friends looking for love, and that Simon has moved on and dated Sarah Connors. Alice took inspiration from that, and wrote a book called "This is Anarchy" after which, got her the attention of a book publisher known as Mr. Grayson. With Molly concerned, she decides to take Alice out on the town in But I... which leads to some problems with Alice getting arrested, kidnapped, flown through a sewer, and then thrown into a dumpster. However she managed to meet a possible love interest by the name of Chad. Soon, Thomas and Emma learn the truth behind Sarah Connors as the three team up to tell the others and figure out what is going on. In I Am The Man Mr. Grayson was shot in the head by Mr. Black in a sniper position, which ruined the chances of Alice's book getting published, and now Alice goes back into depression now that her book is never going to be published and Simon is still with Sarah. This soon leads Alice into drinking quite a bit as shown in Dancing On my Own and Ex Marks The Spot. During the same episode, she meets up with her high school rival Carmen, and learns that she not only is Broseph's younger sister, but is engaged to Alice's ex boyfriend Mark. After a ton of drinking, Alice spills the beans on her thoughts, which led Carmen to tell everyone, including Simon, how Alice is feeling. In We Got a Problem, Simon and Alice get into an arguement but also get struck by lighting and suddenly find their brains switched, and soon enough, everyone finds out about Sarah Connors, and the truth is revealed about her. Simon is mad, while Alice believes that everyone thinks she's crazy, so the two go into hiding. Then in the Season Finale Figure This Out, Michael convinces Alice to let everything go and get back to normal, where she decides to see Simon, and after some talking, the two kiss and make up, and now she believes that they are back together. Season Three TBA Influences The character of Alice was influenced by several characters from various comedy shows, including Rachel Green (Friends), Blue (Dick Figures), Robin Scherbatsky (How I Met Your Mother), Mordecai (Regular Show), and Betty Cooper (Archie Comics series) as well as influences from female leads in comedies. Friends Met * Simon (Best Friend/On Again Off Again Relationship/Ex-Boyfriend) ** Alice's relationship with Simon has always been rocky, but the two have continued to be best friends. Simon helped Alice get over her ex-boyfriend James, even if that meant sleeping with her. They also have the most honest conversations and for the most part get along. Alice also works with Simon for the superhero duo Superman and Atomic Alice. * Molly (Best Friend) ** Molly and Alice always get along and help each other out. The two are roommates and work together, Alice is always in support of Molly being a lesbian. Alice talks to Molly the most about everything, like how Molly may wanna get back into dancing. * Michael ** Alice is usually with Michael whenever Simon gets them both into certain situations. The two get along well and agree on most situations. Michael helped Alice have some fun and let loose in Autotune and The Alcohol. So far the two have just been friends. * Emma ** Emma was the reason why Alice got a job at Ball Busters, Alice doesn't always agree with Emma's method, but goes with it because most of the time she is right. Alice is in support of Emma, though she would feel more comfortable if she sobered up. * Thomas ** Alice and Thomas don't hang out all that much, but whenever they're both involved in something Simon got them set up in, they help each other and agree with all theories. * Charlotte ** Alice sort of considers Charlotte a friend, despite her crazy obsession with Blue, she still helps her out as shown in Birthday Boy. * Indigo ** Another long time friend of Alice's, the two met in (RP or episode in the future) and caught up again in History Lesson, they seem to help each other out and are concerned with each other's problems. * Wednesday ** Though they don't hang out all that much, Wednesday is still considered a friend to Alice, since she did help her find a date in History Lesson. * Spark ** In A Day With Spark, Spark saved her from being possibly killed by the Golden Lotus Ninjas, she then spent the day with him and Michael. The two can be considered friends as they both get along, it's slightly hinted at, that Alice may have a crush on Spark, but she is aware that Spark is with Jess, so the possiblity of them getting together is little to none. * Mari ** The two met in Mari meets Simon, they both seem to get along, but Mari also seems to have a strange feeling towards both her and Simon. * Blue ** Even though Alice is worried sick that people could compare her to Blue, she doesn't hate him and she doesn't mind hanging out with him. * Blink ** Alice is excellent with children, in Trouble Within The Blink of an Eye she helped get Blink to his parents Blue and Pink. And in Jealousy 2, she was partially responsible for getting Blink and Ellen together, ocassionally if Fox and Indigo aren't around Alice is called to babysit. * Ellen ** Alice helped Ellen get with Blink in Jealousy 2, so the two can be considered friends. * Rocky ** Ever since the events of Dawn of the Dick, where Alice saved Rocky's life twice, she and Rocky are considered friends. Enemies Met * Hopkins ** At the end of Nerd Night, Alice said that Hopkins looks like a new enemy to them. * Mr. Black ** Just like her friends, they all have a hatred towards Mr. Black and his evil plans. * Earl Grey ** Since all her friends dislike Earl Grey, Alice has a hatred towards him * Der and Eulb ** In WTF, Alice had a bad mind trip and thought Der and Eulb were gonna kill her, though she's never met them, she seems to have a hatred towards both of them. * James (Ex-Boyfriend/High School Rival's Partner) ** Alice is livid with James after he broke up with her, and after finding out that he is with Carmen in (RP or episode in the future), she has plenty of dislike towards him. * Carmen (High School Rival/Arch Enemy) ** Out of everyone, Alice has the most hate towards Carmen, she hated that Carmen stole her thunder in everything, and Alice will do anything to ruin Carmen's plans, though most of the time they backfire. * Trollz0r ** Alice had one date with Trollz0r in Autotune and The Alcohol, they didn't meet again, so Alice must not like Jason. * Red ** Like most of the female characters (except for Stacy), Alice gets very annoyed by Red and his stupid goals, she hates how he does very little and gets all the credit. Also she thinks his methods for picking up women are very offensive towards women. Atomic Alice Atomic Alice is the alter ego of Alice, she is the sidekick to Superman when the two of them save the world from all bad guys. The joke about Atomic Alice is that she has the most unoriginal name for a superhero, her powers include red rays that when hit by someAlice/Atomic Alice's Theme☃☃☃☃one weakens them right away and kills them. She can also use mind control occasionally in certain situations. Her nickname is sometimes Atomic Bitch Powers * R(Weakens a person) * Mind Control (Sometimes) * Eye Lasers Alice/Atomic Alice's Voice Voice of Alex (Blonde Girl) from Happy Endings Category:Characters Category:Main Character